warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Glory of the Storms
Pilot Episode of Crime/Season 2. Read and comment! :) 5 moons after Season 1....the crime... "Let all cats old enough the catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!", Lilacstar meowed. Every StormClan cat dragged themselves to the center for the meeting. "As you know, three kits are becoming apprentices today. Diamondkit, Topazkit, Glorykit, please step forward" Now's the moment. Here it is: What I've always been waiting for... "Strongclaw, as deputy of this Clan, I trust you to teach Diamondpaw to follow your pawsteps", the clan starts whispering at this remark, and I too wonder if Strongclaw had decided Diamondpaw would succeed him if he ever became leader. "Musclefoot, as a new warrior, I doubt giving you the responsibility of mentorship, but, in the end, I hope you make the outcome contrary to my belief. I give you Topazpaw as an apprentice". Wow, Musclefoot the cheeky, narcissistic tom for mentor of Topazpaw. What a great fit! Now's the time. "Now, Glorypaw. I have decided that Smokedapple will mentor you. Again, a young warrior", then with a sigh she muttered. "I hope this works out", well I hope that was for every apprentice and not just me... The Clan cheers for us and I hear a strange note of hate in my name as they cheer. Of course. What also doesn't help is the surprised, negative look on my mentor's face. Eh. I never really liked grumpy Smokedapple anyways...she would always yell at me, Topazpaw, and Diamondpaw as kits, telling us to do chores rather than play. I can tell she'll be less fun as a mentor. Yay, happy life. I pad down Stormboulder to touch noses with Smokedapple. But she abruptly jerks away and points her tail to the camp entrance. "We're exploring territory today", she says gruffly. What fun. ~-~ "These are the hunting grounds", Smokedapple says. We're in a deep forest with loud birdcall. "But we're not hunting today. Let's go to the training grounds", I follow, unenthusiastic as ever. As we walk, Smokedapple seems to be in deep thought and glances at me with narrowed eyes every now and then. Can't blame her; everyone hates me, Glorypaw, the apprentice that is at fault because her parents were apprentices when she was born. Nooooppeee. Nobody even cares the fact my mom died soon after my birth. They also say she was a big snob. Like I seriously believe that. This track of thoughts leads me to remember my earliest memories... "Are you kidding me? We seriously had a kit? I'm actually a dad?!" Yes Dust, this is real", I feel the shape - Mom -, cradle me, her soft tail wrapped protectively around me. I can't believe it...but Prettypaw...what will the Clan say?" ''"Nothing! Because they won't know about it. Come on...do you really think they'll like her since we are only apprentices?" No, but...how will we keep this secret? I feel Mom take a step to Dad. MORE COMING SOON Category:Foxstep's Fanfictions Category:Crime-